Why We Kiss
by SmilesLasting
Summary: There are many reasons for kissing Uchiha Sasuke. SasuSaku drabble collection.
1. Kissing for celebration

**Kissing for celebration.**

* * *

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!"

At the sound of his teammate's voice, the No. 1. Sexy Shinobi as Voted by Leafy Girls' Magazine turned around and glared.

Because that stupid magazine was dangling in her little white hands.

And he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Ino showed me this," she said excitedly as she approached him, "and the outcome was obvious, but congratulations anyway."

Yep; just as he'd predicted. He began to turn away but what she said next made him freeze mid-step.

"In celebration I will kiss you."

She pulled him around and pressed her soft lips to his.

Needless to say, Uchiha Sasuke was shocked.

* * *

[A/N] And the drabbles slowly get longer after this... xD


	2. Kissing as an apology

**Kissing as an apology.**

* * *

Sasuke smelled something strange…

"Sakura?" he yelled, worried.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun?" Her voice came from the kitchen. Smoke did, too. He eyed the gray fog with deep concern. Perhaps it was just a fire jutsu she was practicing…? But he had to make sure.

"Are you trying to cook again?"

There was a pause before a quiet "Maybe?" answered him.

He immediately jumped up, ran into the kitchen, and upon entrance saw a pan with fish on fire. With something like a shriek, he leaped across the room in a single jump and switched the stove off.

Then he turned around, dark eyes flashing. "Sakura! What the hell?"

"…Sorry…" she mumbled, walking up to him with an abashed expression on her face.

"I won't forgive you just for saying, 'Sorry' - "

She cut him off with a kiss.

"Sorry," she repeated.

She was forgiven.


	3. Kissing as a bribe

**Kissing as a bribe.**

* * *

"Let's go on a daaaate."

"No," he repeated for the fifth time.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakura gave him her best pout.

"I said no!" he yelled. Before he could run she threw herself on him, trapping him on the ground. He struggled to get up. Maybe if he threatened her with Chidori –

"If you kiss me, I'll stop bothering you," she told him, smiling.

Sasuke realized this had been her plan all along. "Damn…" he cursed under his breath. Sakura was smarter than he thought.

"Yes or no?" She leaned down and their noses touched.

_A moment of OOC or freedom? _He contemplated the two options silently.

He sighed. "Let me sit up," he told her.

As soon as she had crawled off him, he pulled her towards him; their lips met with a crash and with the momentum, the two bounced off each other.

"You're terrible at kissing," Sakura told him, laughing.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't we try that again?" Sakura asked softly, meeting his black gaze with her green.

He acquiesced with a nod.


	4. Kissing as comfort

**Kissing as comfort.**

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke just had his bad days.

Today, Naruto had stolen his ramen, so he had to go hungry for the rest of the afternoon.

Kakashi had volunteered him to do single-handed babysitting work for three babies.

Ino had broken into his house and stolen one of his shirts.

Chouji had punched him when he tried to take some chips to eat.

Lee had attacked him over some "Youthful Battle for Love".

So when he came home, he was very irritable and, well, upset.

His pink-haired teammate was waiting for him."You don't look so good," she remarked as he stepped inside.

"I don't feel good," he said, and jumped onto the couch.

She followed suit and sat beside him. Then she said, "Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Hope you feel better!" she called as she jumped up and ran away.

If she'd looked back, she would've seen the smile on his face.


	5. Kissing for a compliment

**Kissing for a compliment.**

* * *

Sakura had her bad days too.

Her hair just would _not_ lie flat! Her red dress was too big for her in all the wrong places and she didn't even have time for makeup.

So she was feeling very frustrated as she hurried downstairs where her date for the night was waiting on the couch.

"Bad day?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and walked towards her.

She nodded and sighed. "Do I look okay, at least?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. "Beautiful."


	6. Kissing as a dare

**Kissing as a dare.**

* * *

Once upon a time, on a hot summer night, the young boys of Konoha were having a drinking party.

And yes, they were very drunk.

"He-y Sasu-ke-," Naruto slurred. "Let's play Tru-th or… what was i-t… Dare!"

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah! Let's play… haha…"

"YOUTH… is beautiful…" attempted Lee before snoring. He fell on Neji's lap, who chuckled and started slapping Lee's cheeks.

"Wuz my dare-?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto giggled as he spoke. "Ehehe! Kiss Sakura-cha-n!"

Sasuke grinned. "I can do tha-t!"

He stood up and after a moment of swaying, fell down again.

Kiba, the only one sober besides Shino, snickered. "Hey, I'll go get her."

When Sakura arrived, very confused, and saw a Sasuke with pink cheeks trudging towards her, she was somewhat scared.

Until he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a wet kiss.

"You taste like cherries, woman," he said, nodding stupidly. "I think we can get lots of cherry babies together."


	7. Kissing for a present

**Kissing for a present.**

* * *

"You forgot?!" Naruto yelled, complete with angry hand gestures.

Sasuke gawked at the blonde for a minute until he regained his senses. "How could I forget her birthday – I'm going back!" And he ran off towards home, leaving Naruto alone in the training ground.

He hurried into the house. "It's dark already!" he hissed as he sprinted down the familiar hallways to the master bedroom. She must be so hurt – how could he forget something so important –

When he threw the door open, she was on the big bed, a book on her stomach and the light on. Her eyes were closed. She must've been waiting for him.

"Sakura!" He quickly got over to the side of the bed. He patted her cheek. "Sakura?"

No movement.

"I'm sorry I forgot your birthday, happy birthday, please forgive me–"

She didn't even stir.

He stroked her face, and hesitated – then leant down slowly, and pressed his lips softly to hers for a sweet second.

"Happy birthday," he repeated, and got up to brush his teeth.

She smiled wickedly when he left the room.


	8. Kissing to show that he's yours

**Kissing to show that he's yours.** (And only yours.)

* * *

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun! Come out!" cried the mob of girls outside.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Screw you," he muttered. He then glanced towards the couch and saw his pink-haired teammate reading a medical book. Her green eyes repeatedly moved left to right, left to right. Sasuke, feeling just a little ignored, asked, "They don't bother you?"

Sakura didn't even look up. But he saw her lips tighten into a fine line.

Sasuke took a seat beside her. The loveseat was snug and he could feel her soft skin against his arm. They sat in silence, and Sasuke was about to ask again when she suddenly stood up, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the front door. She threw the door open and the fangirls cheered –

Until they saw their idol get kissed by their greatest enemy: Haruno Sakura.

When she pulled away from the shocked Sasuke, she turned to the small crowd of gawking girls (and a few boys) standing in front of the house and yelled, "HE'S MINE DAMMIT!"

Then she pulled Sasuke back into the house and slammed the door shut.

The fangirls never came back again.

* * *

[A/N] If anyone has any ideas for reasons to kiss, don't hesitate to tell me! ;D


	9. Kissing for happiness

**Kissing for happiness.**

* * *

They were eating at a restaurant when it happened.

Sakura choked on a piece of carrot, and Sasuke kindly helped her out using the Heimlich maneuver in front of the whole restaurant.

Of course, it wasn't a pretty sight, and Sakura was quite embarrassed when he finally let go of her stomach and she noticed that everyone was watching.

So she was silent as she ate her dinner, humiliated.

Sasuke looked at her. "Are you still mad?"

She nodded and glared at the unfinished salad.

"Then what if I said…" He was suddenly on the floor beside her chair and holding an open small box as he kneeled on one leg. "Would you marry me?"

With a grin, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as the box snapped shut with the sparkling ring inside and her lips on his.

And everyone stared.

When they broke away, he said with a smirk, "I think that's a yes."

* * *

[A/N] Thanks a lot for the favorites! That was pretty shocking, xD I didn't know drabbles were popular. Or are they? (dundundun...)


	10. Kissing to prove your heterosexuality

**Kissing to prove your heterosexuality.**

* * *

They sat together in front of the TV, watching a romance movie without any real interest.

"This is boring," Sakura complained. "Obviously the girl's going to win."

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious. He'd thought the man would... "Wouldn't that be a shoujo ai ending?"

"Yep, girls' love. And the scriptwriter for this was gay, apparently. What's his name, Matsumoto Hikaru? He loves homosexuality. It's sexy."

"You're not –"

"_No_, Sasuke, I am not lesbian. Aw, well, I do like Ino quite a bit - "

"Sakura?" His tone was worried.

She smiled, then reached forward and grabbed the front of his shirt. She pulled him closer, and leaned forward to kiss him gently.

She pulled away to say, "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I like sexy dark-haired guys with a bit of emo." She leaned back in the couch. "I guess that means Neji is the proper ch – "

He suddenly pulled her into a deep kiss that lasted several minutes. They broke apart to breathe, and he said, panting a little, "I think you know who's better for you."

"Yep."

The movie was forgotten as the two headed for the bedroom.


	11. Kissing because he's too cute

**Kissing… because he's too cute!**

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto came barging into the kitchen. "Read this!" He put a newspaper in her hands and disappeared in a flash.

The cover was bright and eye-catching, as usual. But what surprised her was in the biggest font in the page.

SURVEY COMPLETED BY SASUKE UCHIHA (page 13)

She flipped to the page and read.

...

Sasuke's Short Survey! by the Amazing Shinobi Naruto-sama.

1. What's your full name?_ Sasuke Uchiha_

2. What are your pet peeves?_ Fangirls_

3. What are some things you like?_ Cherry blossom viewing, riceballs_

4. What is your favorite color?_ Green_

5. Do you have someone you like_? Why the hell do fangirls need to know? They'll just try to "steal me back" or whatever, won't they? What if I do, huh? What the hell are you fangirls going to do? Attack her? She'd kill you with a single punch. So stay away from her._

_And me._

_Damn you._

...

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled as she put the newspaper down.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked as he entered the kitchen.

She suddenly threw herself on him, knocking him to the floor where he lied dazed, with her on top of him and her lips on his. After a minute, she propped herself up to look directly into his eyes. "You're too cute sometimes, Sasuke-kun!"

Maybe sometime he'd tell her just how badly he was blackmailed in order to fill the survey out, but for now…

He was enjoying the moment too much.


	12. Kissing for envy

**Kissing for envy.**

* * *

You know that classic shoujo manga trick where the lights go off and everyone is told to pair up in the dark?

A certain Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were dealing with that at their best friend Naruto's party.

Of course, they found each other, since they were standing together when Naruto suddenly switched off the lights, but Naruto then decided to call out, "I'm gonna shine a spotlight randomly! The couple that's shined on has to kiss!"

Naruto turned on the light and surprise surprise: it landed on Sai and Ino who were standing next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Kiss! Kiss!" chanted Naruto. Then everyone began to cheer in unison: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Ino willingly (and quite happily) pressed her lips to Sai's. The crowd whooped.

"Must be nice," Sakura sighed, a little jealous of the attention her friends were getting.

Sasuke smirked. Then he suddenly pulled her hand; next thing she knew, she was standing in the spotlight with his arms on her waist. Ino and Sai were forgotten when Sasuke bent down and kissed her. As he pulled away, the crowd gushed, "Aw," and the less sensible fangirls shrieked in denial.

"Must be nice, huh?" Sasuke asked, his coy smile taunting her. Of course she couldn't resist and kissed him again.

The night was just getting started.


	13. Kissing for relief

**Kissing as relief.**

* * *

Sakura had never been very good with alcohol.

"I am _never_ going to one of Naruto's night parties again," she muttered. She tried to get up from the couch but she decided against it and flopped back down.

Sasuke just then happened to walk in. He took one look and immediately understood. "Hangover?"

She groaned for a response.

His trademark smirk appeared; he walked over to the couch and bent down over her. "Want some relief?" he asked.

"I could use some pills," she replied. "Tylenol or something."

"I think I know something better," he whispered suggestively.

"What's that?"

Within a second, his lips were pressed to hers. The coolness of his skin against her sensitive lips made her shiver.

"Better?" he asked as he pulled away.

"No," she said bluntly.

He shrugged. "I tried."

As he turned away, she said, "I meant it wasn't long enough."

He glanced back to find her blushing. "Why don't I fix that for you?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

[A/N] ~


	14. Kissing as a reward

**Kissing as a reward.**

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He could hear her shriek from the other side of the house. "Sakura?" he exclaimed, and, worried, hurried over to where he'd heard her voice.

Which was the kitchen. Oh, dear Kami-sama, _no_.

"Sakura! I told you to stop cooking because it puts the house in dan…ger… Sakura?"

She was sitting at the table, grinning at him. She gestured to the plate in front of her. "I made riceballs! Successfully!"

He stared at the overly big riceball. It was lumpy, ugly, and looked more like a white banana than a ball of rice. However - Sakura was looking at him expectantly, so he simply said, "Itadakimasu," and took a bite.

It was _disgusting._

He swallowed it down and glanced at Sakura, who took it from his hands and bit it. Her expression changed from happiness to horrified shock.

She immediately turned to Sasuke and cried, "Uwahh… I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I guess I really can't cook after all!"

Sasuke leaned over the table and gave her a fleeting peck on the lips. The sparkle in her green eyes returned.

"At least you tried," he told her with a smirk.


	15. Kissing for silence

**Kissing for silence.**

(Thanks to Sage Sabotage for the idea. :D)

* * *

So Sasuke invited Sakura over as usual to spend the night, trying to be a gentleman and wanting to spend some quality time with the girl he loved (which he did, despite his tacit denials.)

He certainly wasn't expecting a rant.

He liked his pink-haired teammate a lot, really he did, but at the moment Sasuke very much wanted to cover his ears and scream for rescue from the incessant talking.

"And THEN Ino-pig was all like, _I love Sai's midriff shirt! _And you know I _sooo_ don't care about her obsession with Sai's stomach but I, being the good friend that I am, couldn't tell her to _shut it_ so she just went _on_ and _on_ and _on_ and then she suddenly started talking about Sai's freaking belly button! His _belly button_! So I finally told her that showing too much down there was_ not_ good for – mmm. Mm? MM?!"

Sasuke's face was _way_ closer than usual. _He's a sexy little thing, mmhmm - whoa, WAIT, what - _

Then she noticed the pressure on her lips. Her eyes widened.

Because _oh my Kami-sama he was kissing her._

When he pulled away she was still in shock and couldn't move.

_He kissed me he kissed me he kissed me he kissed me._

"Mission success," Sasuke muttered as he went to the kitchen to grab a tomato.

* * *

[A/N] Let's say this is the first time they kissed or something. xP


	16. Kissing for distraction

**Kissing for distraction.**

* * *

Sasuke was enjoying his tomato in the kitchen but his happy snack time was interrupted when Sakura walked in.

"Tomato!" she squealed as she saw the red fruit in his hand. "Can I have some?"

He looked at her impassively – meaning, "No way, this is MINE." Sakura sighed.

"Oh, c'mon, we should share," she cooed and sat in his lap. "I'm in the mood for one."

"Why do you suddenly want one?" he asked casually and took another bite. The size was steadily growing smaller.

"Because you seem to be liking it so much," she said, and she licked her lips. "Ne, Sasuke-kun?" She leaned dangerously close, teasing him.

He showed a glimpse of his perfect teeth in a smirk.

She smiled coyly herself –and pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss. He responded enthusiastically, moving his lips around hers expertly and enjoying it -

Until she grabbed his tomato and pulled away. "Ha!" she said smugly and put the remaining piece in her mouth.

"Didn't you say we should share?" he asked.

She grinned. "Then let's do that." And she kissed him again.

* * *

[A/N] I always wanted to write a drabble about Sasuke and tomatoes. ;D


	17. Kissing out of gratitude

**Kissing out of gratitude.**

* * *

"No, no, I have a boyfriend, you see."

"But you're so cute! He can't be any good if he lets you walk around alo-"

"He's the _best_!" she interrupted and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could without using her chakra.

Somehow the drunkard managed to keep talking. "Aw, Pinkie, come with m – "

A punch in the face made the (now pitiful) man fall to the floor in agony.

"Eh?" Sakura looked up to see a familiar pale face and dark hair. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura… that bastard… did he do anything?" His voice held an unnatural hint of anger.

She grinned widely and shook her head. "Nah. What do you want as proof of my gratitude?"

He smirked.

"Your lips."

* * *

[A/N] You know you love sexy selfish Sasuke. xDDDDDDD At least I do!


	18. Kissing for assurance

**Kissing for assurance.**

* * *

"I've realized lately that you're actually pretty insecure." Sakura gazed at Sasuke lovingly but a smug smile was on her lips as the two sat on the couch together.

He grunted for a response. Sakura pouted; that was no fun. "Oh, c'mon Sasuke-kun. Aren't you worried that someday I'm going to run away and elope with, I don't know, Kakashi-sensei? It could happen."

The Uchiha was silent, but Sakura saw his eyebrows _just slightly_ contract.

"I'm starting to notice more and more of Kakashi-sensei's good sides, you know." She turned away and closed her eyes. "Mmhmm… he's tall, he's handsome, he's mysterious, he's strong… he's everything a woman could want."

She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's expression. It was actually… angry.

Sakura grinned in satisfaction. "But you know what?" She straightened and leaned close so that her breath blew on his pale cheek. "I don't care because I love you."

He turned and met her lips with his own.

"You really are insecure, aren't you?" Her lips moved softly against his.

"Shut up and kiss me," he said, and she smiled. There was just the slightest hint of red on his cheeks.

* * *

[A/N] Oh how I wish. xD But I do like kakasaku.


	19. Kissing to wake up

**Kissing to wake up.**

* * *

Sasuke quickly made his way home, wanting to be with Sakura as soon as possible. After his two-week mission of acting as bodyguard for some rich old man had made him incredibly homesick. He knew Sakura would probably be waiting for him, probably with a warm dinner waiting on the table as well.

He did not expect to see the girl he loved snoring on the couch. In fact, he was just a little bit hurt by her lack of preparation. But when he saw her face, he knew he didn't actually care.

She looked so beautiful asleep.

Unable to resist, he bent down and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Her skin was warm.

Sensitive, too – her eyelids fluttered open.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked surprised. "You were supposed to arrive tomorrow."

Was he? Well, he had left as soon as the mission was done instead of waiting to return in the morning… "Does it really matter? Regardless, I'm back."

"Welcome back," she said softly, and suddenly he knew that being here with her simply felt so _right, _so perfectly in place.

He couldn't help but kiss her again.

* * *

[A/N] Sasu-chan, you're such a romantic!

Questions, comments, and complaints all welcomed. :D Happy reading!


	20. Kissing for salvation

**Kissing for salvation.**

(inspired by "The Annoying Orange" – YOUTUBE IT!)

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. So this was how Naruto got revenge, huh?

"Hey Sasuke! Hey!"

"What?!" Sasuke whirled to face Naruto angrily. "What do you want, dead-last?!"

The blonde grinned. "Nooooothing."

Sasuke glared. Unfortunately, it didn't help.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO."

"Hey! Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke searched wildly for salvation, and sighed in relief when he saw Sakura coming their way. As soon as Sakura was in reach, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey Sasuke! H - whoa - EWWW. SASUKE, YOU PERVERT! Why are you kissing Sakura-chan?! What's with the tongue – WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! The hell?! I'm leaving! That's it! I'M GONE." The blonde stormed away in revulsion, shooting one last look of disgust at the kissing couple.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't even notice him leave.

* * *

[A/N] I'm such a dork. xD


	21. Kissing for exercise

**Kissing for exercise.**

(Thank you sonofafluffymuffin for the great idea xD)

* * *

"You don't need to diet," he told her, glaring at the copy of Leafy Girls' Magazine that lay open on her lap.

"I gained two kilos this month. That's insanity! Of course I have to diet."

_You're beautiful the way you are, _he wanted to say, but instead muttered, "You're fine already."

"Don't lie." She turned back to the magazine. They were silent for about two minutes until suddenly she looked up at him with a glint in her green eyes. "Ne, Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"It says here that French kissing makes you lose twenty-six calories per minute."

"So…?"

She grinned. "Kiss me."

With a shrug, he acquiesced and lightly pressed his mouth to hers. "Promise me something first," his lips moved against hers.

"Mm?"

"Instead of skipping meals... just do this instead…"

She smiled. "I think I'll do just that."

* * *

[A/N] It's not very good but I don't know how to change it, so here it is! xP

Btw, I had a basketball tournament today... It killed me (I have no stamina haha), and I have another one coming up this month. Wish me luck! xD I'm gonna practice like crazy; our team got pwned. D: Sad face.

But also that will explain why I don't update or reply to messages quickly during the next few weeks, okie? :) I apologize too!


	22. Kissing to say it's alright

**Kissing to say it's alright.**

* * *

It was raining. The dark clouds continuously sprayed heavy drops of water as Sakura ran towards a dry area under a tree.

"I can't believe I forgot to bring an umbrella!" she cried, and looked back apologetically at the boy running behind her. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't reply.

The two sat down on the small patch of dry grass. Sakura mentally reprimanded herself for forgetting to prepare on such an important occasion.

She didn't realize she was muttering out loud.

"…can't believe… first date with him finally… raining… no umbrella…"

"Sakura."

She glanced up nervously. "Uh, yes, Sasuke-kun?"

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him. Their lips met and he saw her eyes widen with shock.

He let go and she fell on her back to the floor.

She sat up and began sputtering. "Um, um – What was that for, Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked at her.

"Rain doesn't bother me, you know."

Her eyes grew wide again.

"It shouldn't stop us."

She blinked rapidly.

He took her hand and nearly dragged her back out into the rain. Then he pulled her to her feet and kissed her again, this time with water droplets spilling over their faces and lips, this time with mutual enthusiasm, this time with a warmth that blocked out the cold air as they embraced.

It was a perfect first date, Sakura decided.

* * *

[A/N] I need a boyfriend, xD


	23. Kissing for all the times missed

**Kissing for all the times missed.**

* * *

"Sasuke…kun…"

Familiar green eyes gazed at him in wonder. He felt his heart twitch almost painfully at the sound of her voice.

A smile crept onto his face. He really had missed her.

She stumbled towards him, slowly at first but speeding up quickly into a sprint. Then she leaped on him to close the last few feet of distance and they fell together onto the grass, rather roughly but neither really cared.

"You're back…!" she cried. "Sasuke-kun, you're back!"

"Sakura…" His hand found its way to the top of her head. The action made him feel like Kakashi. He frowned.

He rolled them over so he was at the top, looking down at her. He smirked at her surprised expression.

Sasuke bent his head down and pressed his lips forcefully, hungrily to hers, to which she responded with enthusiasm.

He kissed her passionately: to say he was sorry, to show that he'd wanted to see her, to make up for his long absence.

He kissed her for all the times they'd missed being together.

"Welcome back," she whispered whenever their lips parted. "Welcome back."

Yes; he was glad to be home.

* * *

[A/N] If only, if only.


	24. Kissing out of boredom

**Kissing out of boredom.**

(Merci beaucoup, sonofafluffymuffin!)

* * *

Sakura, ever diligent, was reading medical notes for a complex surgery tomorrow. She read through hundreds of pages at a speed that amazed Sasuke as he sat watching her on the old couch.

But Sasuke was bored. "Sakura – "

"Busy here," she interrupted swiftly.

He tried to restrain the unbearable urge to knock the papers from her hands and throw himself on her. The look of concentration on her face was one he liked to see, but he felt oddly jealous of the papers she held - those determined green eyes were for him only. He glared at the papers in envy.

"Done!" she finally exclaimed, throwing the last sheet to the floor. She looked up and noticed Sasuke brooding beside her. Grinning, she pulled herself onto his lap. "I'm sorry I ignored you, Sasuke-kun," she said, and cradled his cheek with her soft fingers. "But... I'll make it up to you."

There was suddenly a deep, familiar pressure against his lips. He succumbed to her kiss and almost chuckled at her impatience.

"Medical notes are so boring," she murmured before pressing her lips to his again.

Yes, he agreed, they certainly were.

(But kissing was fun.)

* * *

[A/N] Who else hates school, evil teachers, and essays?


	25. Kissing for a confession

**Kissing for a confession.**

(High school AU… inspired by a boy who confessed to me recently)

* * *

"Um – I called you out here… because…" Sakura stuttered, embarrassed that she had actually called _Sasuke Uchiha_ out for a "talk".

Meanwhile Sasuke was the epitome of apathy. As usual. "If you have something to say, just say it. I've got class in five minutes."

"Oh! Uh – um…" She gazed at his face silently, trying to find courage to say the words.

Then she noticed his lips. Pale, soft, perfect lips.

Irresistible, really.

So she kissed them.

She saw his dark eyes widen in surprise and she quickly pulled away, common sense returning her to reality. "Sorry! Sorry, I just – ahh!" She turned around to flee.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist before she could run away. "Sakura," he said, "wait."

She looked back with surprise. "Yes?" _He said my name!_

"I didn't reject your confession," he said quietly.

Sakura_ blushed._

* * *

[A/N] Aw, I just really wanted to try a high school AU. I'm in the process of -slowly- writing a chaptered one, actually... I'm also thinking of a kakasakusasu... who else likes that threesome?


	26. Kissing for persuasion

**Kissing for persuasion.**

* * *

"I can't believe you let that Karin girl hug you!"

"Sakura - "

"And she was being such a _fangirl!_ When I was twelve and acted like that you totally ignored me! That's just _not fair!_"

"Listen - "

"I was really happy when you told me I was the only girl you trusted, but turns out I can't trust you back."

"Hey - "

"I'm disappointed in you. I guess you_ trust_ me but it turns out you don't _love_ me at all, do you?"

"Oi - "

"I really like you, Sasuke-kun. I even love you. But you don't care about m-"

He attacked her with his mouth, silencing her with a kiss – it felt nice, but at the same time Sakura knew there was a touch of impatience and anger.

"Sakura." His lips moved against hers before slightly pulling away.

She met his dark gaze warily.

His eyes, though solid obsidian, were surprisingly warm. He put a finger on her lips.

"Sakura…" He took a deep breath. "I love you."

* * *

[A/N] Been a while since the last update. D: Sorry guys.

And! This was _terrible_ but I had to put it out there. xD FORGIVE MY CRAPPY DAYDREAMS.


	27. Kissing because he's Sasuke

**Kissing because he's Sasuke.**

(back to the good old happy Team Seven days…)

* * *

"Sasuke, walk Sakura home."

The dark-haired boy looked up incredulously at his sensei, who said simply, "Sakura is exhausted. Help her walk."

Sasuke inclined his head slightly: _Fine._ Kakashi pushed Sakura towards him, saying, "Go."

The dark-haired boy slung his teammate's thin arm around his neck and he wrapped his own arm on her waist to support her as they began to head towards her house.

She spoke up tiredly. "You don't have to – "

"Superior orders," he cut her off, and they walked the rest of the way in silence. At her door, they separated.

"Thank you," she whispered, a little embarrassedly.

He gazed at her. She was so unnaturally quiet today, not her usual smiling self…

On a strange whim, Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He heard her soft gasp; he pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday."

He then turned and walked away.

_He was the only one to remember, _Sakura thought wildly as she gaped at his retreating back.

No, that wasn't true.

She'd have to thank Kakashi-sensei later.

* * *

[A/N] Our apathetic little Sasuke-kun is being too romantic in these drabbles lately, xD

Well, I guess they're not actually DRABBLES, 'cause they're getting longer and longer, haha :)


	28. Kissing out of curiosity

**Kissing out of curiosity.**

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun."

He looked up at his pink-haired teammate warily. "Hn?"

"Have you ever wondered what a kiss is like?" she asked, idly touching her bottom lip as she waited for his reply. When he didn't answer, she repeated, "Have you?"

He shrugged for a response.

She sighed. "Well, I have."

"Then try it!" cried a familiar, nasally voice, and suddenly there was a push from behind; Sakura flew towards Sasuke and they fell together onto the grass.

"Naruto," Sakura growled, and started to get up. But she stopped at the sight of Sasuke's deep, dark gaze on her.

No – on her _lips_.

She lowered her head and for a second there was gentle pressure against her closed mouth.

Then she propped herself up and looked down at her kissing partner.

"That wasn't what I thought it'd be," she said disappointedly. "No sparks or anything."

"That's what tongues are for," she could've sworn she heard Sasuke mutter before she got up and punched Naruto with all her might.

* * *

[A/N] Oh Sasuke, you little pervert. ;)


	29. Kissing to celebrate the joy of life

**Kissing to celebrate the joy of life after a near-death experience.**

(a change from canon)

* * *

He was blushing. "Sakura-san!"

She paled. "Y-yes?" Naruto and Sasuke on either side of her both winced.

Lee nervously winked; as he closed one round eye, some kind of strange pink thing came whooshing towards Sakura.

_A flying heart._

Her mouth dropped open and she quickly moved to dodge the animate object, but as soon as she'd jumped out of the way, another formation of hearts were already on their way towards her.

Despite not having much physical skill, when her life was in danger, Sakura was suddenly dexterous. Sasuke and Naruto watched in admiration as she jumped and ducked all the hearts until finally, Lee gave up.

Sakura glared at him. "You could've killed me with those things!" she yelled.

He looked embarrassed. "I apologize!"

"I'm so happy to be alive," she said with a sigh. "So incredibly grateful, in fact, that I'd kiss someone."

She promptly grabbed Sasuke's head and pressed her lips to his roughly. Sasuke stepped away in shock, his dark eyes wide.

"Now I can die happily," Sakura said with a smile.


	30. Kissing to make up

**Kissing to make up.**

* * *

"Sakura – "

"I know you don't care, so don't bother talking, Sasuke-kun."

Dark eyes narrowed. "I didn't know it was there."

"Sasuke-kun. It's red, it's shiny, and it was custom made. My favorite dress. How could you not see it? How could you spill your stupid coffee on it?" She turned away with an angry huff.

He sighed. It was just a dress, wasn't it? Why was she being so stubborn? "I'll buy you a new one – "

"It's special to me, Sasuke-kun. It's impossible to just replace."

"I – "

"Don't speak to me."

_Fine, _he thought, _then I won't talk._

So instead he kissed her.

And she gave in and kissed him back.

…

"Why were you so angry yesterday, Forehead?"

"Sasuke-kun spilled coffee on that red dress I really liked."

"Did you get mad because it was expensive?"

"Partly. But mostly because… well, that was the dress I wore when Sasuke said… he thought I was beautiful, for the first time."

"Awww."

"Shut up, Ino."

* * *

[A/N] 102% en mi examen de español! YEAH!

And I realized I can't watch Shippuden episodes 135~138 (super sad Sasu/Ita, y'all know what I'm saying?) without bawling...

Oh, I'm curious! Guys: Itachi or Sasuke - who do you like better? I mean, I love Sasuke really, but Itachi is my love personified. Though the wrinkle-things that he inherited from Fugaku kinda ruin his face.. No, no, it gives him character... I guess... Otherwise he'd look exactly like Sasuke, ne? And Itachi is beautiful anyway. ;)

Sexy, sexy brothers, indeed... haha. Ugh, I'm ranting now. Sorry to those who read all that crap, xD I'm on an Itachi high right now.


	31. Kissing for revenge

**Kissing for REVEEEEEENGE.**

(for Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10! ;D)

* * *

"Damn you, you bitch! How could you possibly have gotten his attention?"

Sakura glared at the red-haired girl. "I love him, and he loves me – that's that. Why do you care so much? Who are you anyway?"

The redhead smiled wickedly. "I'm Karin. I wonder if you know Sasuke and I already kissed before?"

Sakura gawked at her before sputtering, "What the – wait, _you kissed him_?"

Just then the door slammed open and Uchiha Sasuke stood before them, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Sasuke…!" Karin's eyes widened and a blush immediately crept onto her face.

Sakura gave her a disgusted glance before stepping up to her lover. "Ne, Sasuke-kun..."

"Aa?"

She pressed her lips to his roughly and he, though surprised, quickly reacted, wrapping his arms around her. Her tongue hastily begged entrance, pushing against his soft lips, and he granted it encouragingly.

"YOU LITTLE BI – "

With one quick, practiced hit against the neck, Karin fainted by Sasuke's hand.

"She's annoying," he muttered, "and she lied, by the way."

"Oh."

"Hn."

"…Wanna kiss again?"

"…Fine."

* * *

[A/N] I wrote this because Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10 had asked~

If you have an idea or something that you'd like me to write, go ahead and tell me! I'll probably do it. ;) Though it may take a while…


	32. Kissing because it's raining

**Kissing because it's raining.**

* * *

"Annoying…" Sakura muttered as she tried to keep her purple umbrella over her head as she struggled with the bags of groceries she held. "Why does it have to rain?" she wailed. But the downpour completely ignored her cry.

Suddenly she felt a familiar, warm chakra and immediately recognized it. "Sasuke-kun?" she called out warily.

He looked a little embarrassed as he appeared at her side. He took her umbrella and held it up for her as he muttered, "You said you always wanted to try a kiss in the rain… na?"

Sakura blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's raining." He looked pointedly at the sky.

She followed his gaze. "Oh."

He wordlessly put her groceries on the ground, the umbrella keeping them dry before bringing Sakura into his wet, warm arms. Her green eyes were sparkling as he slowly inched in.

Their lips met softly as the showers of water gently splashed against their faces, dampening their hair and skin as they kissed.

Sakura smiled; she would have to brag about this to Ino later.

* * *

[A/N] I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I've been kind of busy this summer... ほんとうにごめんなさい ! (hontou ni gomen nasai)

Also~ If this story reaches 100 reviews, I'll make an extra-long "reason to kiss" drabble, kind of like a "thanks so much for reading this far!" story. :D

Thanks for the support! This'll keep going on for a while...


	33. Kissing to make it better

**Kissing to make it better. [extra long]**

(partly crack!fic; in which misunderstandings arise… at the ripe age of five. / dedicated to my wonderful, lovely, kind readers, omgilytysm! :D)

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN! I got another boo-boo." Sasuke looked tearfully at the pink-haired girl as he lifted his oh-so-slightly bloody knee for her to see. She gazed at it with admiration and wide green eyes, full of the naiveté that only kids four feet and under can contain within their tiny bodies of hyperactivity.

Which Sakura did. "Wow, Sasu-chan! Oh, hey, don't cry!" Sakura told him, giving him a gentle pat on the head. "This is nothing compared to what you have to face in the future, you know. Ninja even get killed, I heard!"

"_Killed?_" Sasuke repeated, shocked. "For serious?"

"For _serious_ serious!" Sakura told him gravely with a big nod. "Really!"

Sasuke began to wail. "I don't wanna die!"

At this outburst, Sakura put a finger on his lips – something her mother did to her often to shush her. "Now, now, Sasu-chan," she said, mimicking the way Lady Haruno always began, "I'm here to protect you, so don't worry. I'm gonna make your boo-boo all better so you definitely won't die, okay?"

Despite the flawed logic, Sasuke gave her a big smile to convey his trust in her. "Yes!" he chirped, and wiped his tears away.

"There's a good girl! I mean, boy," she cooed as she stuck a shuriken-patterned band-aid on the small scratch. "See? It's all better now. Band-aids have super power."

"But it still hurts," Sasuke said. "Mommy always kisses me to make it better."

"Oh, I get it! A magic kiss, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah!"

"I saw it in my storybook! The knight saves the princess and then they kiss and everything is happy ever after!"

Sasuke's eyes began to sparkle. "Exactly! Mommy kisses me and then I feel happy again!"

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I get it! Okay, hold still. And close your eyes. I saw it on TV. When you kiss you always have to close your eyes," she said.

"Eh? But I never clo– "

"Then you did it wrong! Now close your eyes."

He shut them obediently and waited for her to gently kiss his knee, like Mikoto, his mother, would have done.

But instead he felt something soft and kind of wet against his lips. _Eh? _he confusedly thought. He opened his eyes and the sight he beheld rather shocked him.

Haruno Sakura's face was right in front of him, her green eyes shut tight and her whole face was contorted into some odd, pained expression – she was giving the kiss her all.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked, forcing his lips to move against the odd, squishy substance that was pressed against them.

Then he realized what was happening.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" he shrieked. "YOU TOOK AWAY MY INSCENCE!"

She jumped back and they were separated. She glared at him for interrupting her concentration, then gave him a blank look. "Incense? Like that smelly stuff?"

"No!" He began wailing again. "Big brother said if I kissed a girl, my inscence would disappear!"

"You don't have any inscence! I don't smell it anywhere!"

"Brother said every kid has it!"

"_I _don't have any smelly stuff!"

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

* * *

[A/N] Sasuke means "innocence"~  
I just kind of wrote this suddenly as the idea came to my mind... it's like, what would happen if they were young and cute and pure and unconcerned with the strangeness that is Akatsuki and freaky snake guys with long tongues and fangirls who become special and bloody wounds and demon seals and... yeah. That stuff. NINJA stuff. And the terror it beholds.

Ahem. Well, thanks so much to everyone who has read "Why We Kiss" so far! Worry not - 'tis not the end! Rather, you should worry about how long this'll go on for... ;) Please keep reading! (I BEG YOU.) :D


	34. Kissing to save a life

**Kissing to save a life.**

(Sakura's Indecision, this is for you~)

* * *

The horrible water ninja trio had come again, probably craving revenge for way back whenever Team Seven had beaten them to a pulp.

Sasuke and Sakura, on a mission to deliver a package to an old man who lived by the ocean, were caught unaware by the water ninja and sucked into a whirlpool; Sakura wasn't much of a swimmer, so after Sasuke had angrily whacked the three ambushers, he gently took Sakura into his arms and swam up to the surface.

Then he noticed she wasn't breathing.

Shocking realization: _he_ had to _do something_.

Nervously, he slowly bent down (thank Kami-sama Sakura wasn't awake to see his blush) and cautiously pressed his lips to hers. Just then she suddenly groaned; Sasuke jumped to his feet as Sakura's eyes opened.

"What happened?" she asked wearily as she sat up.

Sasuke turned his back to her. "I already defeated the water ninja. Let's go. Our client's waiting."

"Oh. Okay, let's go."

Sakura would never know, Sasuke realized as he walked down the road. The kiss would be singularly his memory for the rest of his life.

(A precious one, of course.)

* * *

[A/N] It's like Kyou and Tohru~ (you know, THAT chapter?) I need to reread Fruits Basket, omg… I used to OBSESS over Kyou. EVERYONE. GO READ FURUBA RIGHT NOW!

This was really badly written... I'll rewrite it sometime, maybe, make it flow better... but now I'm busy with summer and all, so it'll take a while. xP

HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING YOUR SUMMER, GUYS. :D


	35. Kissing to say goodbye

**Kissing to say goodbye.**

(a change from canon (?) / for theAlphabet, 'cause you're amazing ;D)

* * *

"Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream…!"

He disappeared, like a wisp of smoke blown away; then she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Sakura… thank you," came the low whisper.

And then she was falling - vaguely she felt his arms catch her. _Sasuke-kun…_

He carried Sakura carefully as if she was made of fragile glass, and gently lowered her to a stone bench. The year-old memory replayed in his mind: this was where she had waited for him, where he had opened up to her and told her about loneliness and its pain. Back then, she didn't understand – _You're annoying_, he'd said, and stalked off.

But today she had told him she understood, that his leaving was worse than anything. For her words, sentences that burned at his heart, he was grateful. She cared for him, she loved him, but what could he do?

Only something very small.

He bent down slowly over her body on the bench. Her cheek was warm when he pressed a hand against the soft skin.

He lowered his head and their lips met for a brief second.

"Goodbye," he whispered, pulling away.

And then he was gone.

* * *

[A/N] It might've happened; we'll never know. (Kishimoto-sama, have pity on us poor sasusaku shippers...)


	36. Kissing to keep warm

**Kissing to keep warm.**

* * *

Sasuke shivered, completely drenched and freezing, as he carried Sakura into an isolated little cave.

_I'm exhausted_, he realized as he attempted to summon a Katon no jutsu. He had too little chakra to spend for a fire; after all, if an enemy attacked, he had to be ready.

But he was really tired…

And very cold.

"Sa – Sasuke-kun?" Green eyes fluttered open. "Where are we? Where's Naruto?"

"We got separated," he said dully.

"And I got knocked unconscious…" Immediately her expression turned to one of guilt.

"Sakura."

"Mm?"

"You're shivering."

"Ah…" She rubbed her arms. "It's cold."

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards himself. Her mouth opened in shock, but she closed it into a smile as she pressed her cheek to his warm chest.

"Better?" he asked too quickly, rushed with embarrassment.

Sakura sighed contentedly. "Yes. Much better." She lifted her head and met his eyes. "But um... my lips are cold."

It was the first time Sakura had seen Uchiha Sasuke blush.

And the first time they kissed too, of course.

But it was perfect all the same.

* * *

[A/N] I'm busy with packing and stuff lately (moving in a few weeks) so I don't have much time to write and post... :(


	37. Kissing because she's a girl

**Kissing because she's a girl.**

('cause gender bender manga is fun.)

* * *

"You – you're a girl?"

Sasuke's dark eyes were wide with surprise and Sakura could only cover her bare chest and she turned away to hide her teary face.

Two words streamed out of her mouth like a repetitive chant: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

He gazed at her back silently, still in shock.

Then he sighed. He pulled off his shirt and put it over her shoulders before crouching beside her and wrapping his arm around her in a half-hug.

"Thank Kami-sama," he said, and chuckled.

Sakura gave him a tentative side-glance. "What do you mean?" she whispered. "Aren't you in shock because I'm not actually a guy, and I lied to you this whole time?"

He pulled her face to towards his and leaned in before Sakura could react. Their lips met softly for just a second before he pulled away and smirked.

"No, because now I can kiss you all I want without trying to convince myself I'm not gay."

She blushed. "Does this mean we can have a happy ending?"

His only response was to kiss her again.

_Of course._

* * *

[A/N] Did you know turkeys can fly?


	38. Kissing for compensation

**Kissing for compensation.**

(warning: serious OOC-ness and totally written in dialogue)

* * *

"Hehe."

"…What's so funny?"

"You have crumbs on your face."

"Aa… ah?"

"You ate my cookie, didn't you, Sasuke-kun?"

"…So what…?"

"Hmm. I need to punish you."

"What…"

"Come here."

"…Oi, don't grab my face!"

"I want my cookie back."

"It's in my stomach already..."

"Eh... I guess I'll just have to take these crumbs here on your lips then…"

"Wait – wait, oi. You – "

"Mm..."

"…Mmf… Mm…! Let go!"

"You actually pushed me. But… thanks for that, hehe."

"You – "

"I, what? Oh, I kissed you."

"…Oi."

"Hmm?"

"You…"

"What, Sasuke-kun?"

"You think you deserve my kiss?"

"You took my cookie, didn't you?"

"…Fine."

"Don't worry. It's our little secret."

"I don't mean – "

"Who else would you possibly kiss anyway?"

"…That's…"

"No one. I won't allow it."

"You…"

"Only kiss me, Sasuke-kun. That's an order. Compensation for my stolen cookie."

"…Whatever."

"Translation. You love me. I love you too."

"…Shut up."

"You're blushing."

* * *

[A/N] This turned out really, really weird…


	39. Kissing to tell her goodnight

**Kissing to tell her good night.**

(a change from canon)

* * *

"The shooting star was so pretty," Sakura said, and she took Sasuke's hand into her own. He didn't seem to mind, so she tightened her hold. "Let's go again, when it comes next time."

"That's in ten years," Sasuke said dully.

Sakura met his eyes – they were the same color as the night sky above them. "You won't stay with me?"

He didn't answer.

"Sasuke," she said quietly.

He looked at her.

"Do you love me?"

He didn't answer.

"Could you?"

Only silence.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Pale lips pressed together – all the answer she needed from his cold façade.

"I'll wait for you. Always. I'll be there at the gate when you leave, and I'll make you stay."

"Aa."

"I'll be there tonight, no matter what."

He bent and met her eyes. "You think so?"

"I will."

He closed the distance and their lips met.

"Good night," he whispered, and he walked away.

Her hand lifted to brush her lips as she gazed at him leaving her.

"I'll be there." Her lips barely moved. "I'll definitely be there."

She couldn't see his lips form the answer, nor could she hear it.

"I know."

* * *

[A/N] I've been kind of busy lately – I'm in a dorm, I get lots of homework, and I still have a lot more stuff to do, so I'm sorry for the slow updates. But I hope you liked it anyway! :)


	40. Kissing because why not?

**Kissing because… why not?**

* * *

"Sakura and… Sasuke?" Naruto cried, looking horrified at the green bottle whose neck was aimed at Sasuke's crossed legs.

The circle began cheering and Ino pushed her blushing friend to her feet. "Into the closet, Sakura!" she said, laughing. "Seven minutes in heaven!"

Sakura's blush deepened as she stepped inside, head bowed in shame.

Sasuke followed after her into the walk-in closest, and the door was shut by an excited Kiba.

"Have fun!" he called with a grin before slamming the door shut. A click was heard, sounding the lock.

"Well." Sakura tucked a strand of soft hair behind her ear.

Sasuke was silent.

"Let's just sit and wait," she said, offering a half-hearted smile.

He suddenly met her eyes then.

"You don't want to just sit down," he stated.

Heat flushed through Sakura's cheeks. "What?"

He smiled, and her heart skipped a beat. "You want to?"

"Um, I… I – Mmm… "

...

When they stepped out, Sakura was the deepest red she'd ever been and Sasuke had the faintest smile on his unusually pink lips.

* * *

[A/N] I've been MIA for a while, eh?


	41. Kissing because you haven't seen him in

**Kissing because you haven't seen him in a while.**

* * *

"Where? Where is he?" Emerald eyes searched for sight of the familiar dark spiky hair. "I don't see him!" Sakura's voice began to sound almost hysterical.

Ino sighed. "You sound like you'll die if you don't see him."

"He's been gone for a whole week, okay?"

"Oi, Forehead, Shikamaru went with Sasuke to Korea on the same damn business trip! I'm feeling the same way."

"Yeah? Well, I – kyaaa!" she shrieked as something pulled the back of her shirt. She fell back and landed on somebody's arms, somebody who caught her in such an intimate way, somebody who could only be –

"Sasuke-kun!"

She jumped to her feet and spun around before pushing her mouth to his into a light kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

Even hearing the disparaging comments of the people pushing past them couldn't stop the couple from clinging together.

It just felt too right.

* * *

[A/N] Hi. It's been a while… sorry. School. Homework. Exams. You know how it is. :P

This one was inspired by a manhwa I read: "Very! Very! Daisuki". It's about a Japanese guy who's forced to go to Korea by his grandpa… and falls in love with a cute little Korean girl during his stay. I would totally recommend it to shoujo lovers, but I read the original Korean version and I don't know if there's an English translation. BUT IT'S SO CUTE.


	42. Kissing out of desperation

**Kissing out of desperation.**

(inspired by the manhwa "Star Project Chiro")

* * *

It was like a sudden rage – he had to touch her, had to feel her body's warmth. He pushed her against the wall, trapping her against his body, and he greedily pressed his lips to hers.

She pushed him away immediately. "Have you gone insane?" she screamed. "Stop!" She reached up a hand to slap him.

He grabbed it and pressed it to his mouth, kissing her soft skin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She tried to pull her hand away, but he was too strong.

He gripped her wrist tighter. "One minute," he whispered. "For one minute, let me do what I want to do." He tipped his head towards her mouth before forcing his tongue between her lips.

She bit him.

"Damn," he cursed, pulling away.

"You're the worst," she whispered. He could see tears forming at her emerald eyes. Then she tugged her hand free and ran under his arm to the door.

He watched her go silently.

"I hate you," she shouted, and slammed the door shut behind her.

It was a lie, but she would never admit it.

* * *

[A/N] This was kind of dark... Merry Xmas! :)


	43. Kissing because he got you a puppy

**Kissing because he got you a puppy.**

(for TheAlphabet, who thoughtfully came up such a wonderful idea... love you!)

* * *

Though most people thought she was more of a cat person, Sakura had a personal preference for dogs. This happened to be something a certain Uchiha Sasuke knew, and he cleverly used this piece of knowledge to his advantage.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked when the boy took her arm and led her to the back of the house.

"You'll see," he told her with a small smile. When they had reached the back door, Sasuke opened it and gently pushed Sakura outside before following after her.

"Suki!" he shouted.

At his call, something small and dark came shooting towards them – a black puppy, Sakura realized, as it jumped on her.

"You named it _Suki_?" Sakura asked in disbelief, as she stroked the dog's soft fur.

He was looking away, but Sakura was positive the boy was blushing. "So I don't have to say it."

Sakura blushed herself. "Hey, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?" He turned his head and saw emerald eyes.

She moved too quickly for him to avoid her kiss, and their lips met for a brief second before she pulled away.

"I like you too," she said with a smile.

* * *

[A/N] Suki means "like" in Japanese. So basically, Sasuke named the puppy "Suki" so that he wouldn't have to embarrassingly say "I like you". :) The Japanese are shy~


	44. Kissing out of hope

**Kissing out of hope.**

(inspired by "Werewolf' by CocoRosie... I don't know how, but it did inspire this.)

* * *

They were nothing alike.

She was the day, happiness, memories.

Her eyes were green, like the living trees and plants that gave life to the world, and soft, light hair. She had motherly, gentle gestures with her delicate fingers and her wings were full of white feathers. She remained always where the sun shone, she moved with it; the sun was her home and what gave her life.

He was night, angst, evanescence.

He possessed eyes like the color of midnight's sky, and had skin in the moon's likeness; the stars were in his eyes, making the black glimmer, and his every movement like the wind – swift, perfect, changeable. He was never in one place too long, spreading his featherless black wings to fly from place to place and spreading the night into the sky.

Following after _her_.

Only precious moments can be spent together, a few minutes, and they enter each other's embrace – dawn strikes, they are happy, joyful. Then they must depart before they are discovered, and dawn fades into daylight while dusk becomes night, as the two settle back into their former pattern; she leads, and he follows.

But they know some day, they can be happy. Someday there will be a time when nobody will care anymore and the sky will welcome them as one.

Until then, the only proof of their love is the orange sky – their kiss, gentle and soft, until they leave each other once again.

* * *

[A/N] Wow, it's been a while.


	45. Kissing because the situation calls for

**Kissing because the situation calls for it.**

* * *

The usual shoujo manga-esque "twist" – she fell down the stairs, he jumped after her, and he caught her in his arms at the bottom. She opened her eyes, discovered that her face was about three inches from his, blushed extravagantly. Then he opened his own (beautiful, sexy, ohmygodiwanthim) eyes and gave her a smirk.

"Did you plan for this to happen?" he asked, jokingly, but with a hint of cynicism.

"N – No," she said, blushing deeper, because although the actual jealous-girl-pushing-her-down-the-stairs was (totally, seriously, cross her heart and hope to die) unplanned… she did have a bit of faith that he would catch her.

And, uh… this… "situation" was quite a bonus. He seemed to think so as well, considering how he raised his head slightly. Their noses brushed, and Sakura turned an even darker magenta than thought to be humanly possible.

"Kiss me," he said, in an (oh so attractive) impatient tone.

She obliged, very willingly, since they both knew she'd wanted it too.

* * *

[A/N] I wish I could update more often but lately I'm just uninspired. :( Hopefully it'll come rushing back...


	46. Kissing for the purposes of learning

**Kissing for the purposes of learning.**

* * *

"Uchiha-sensei." Even being the top student in school didn't stop Haruno Sakura from coming into her homeroom teacher's classroom after school for "further explanations". At least, that was the excuse.

Sasuke removed his glasses and sighed. "What is it, Haruno-san?"

She closed the door behind her. "Please don't be so formal with me, sensei," she said with a small smile. "You used to call me by my name. 'Sakura', right?"

"I'm afraid I can't be informal with my students," Sasuke said.

"Not even with me? You've known me for years."

"I'm a teacher now, Haruno-san," he said sternly. "You should know this."

Sakura looked away, blushing slightly, her back against the door. "I know. You're… much older than me, and more experienced. You're on a different level."

"Right," he said, also not looking at her.

"But do you really think my feelings with change? That's why you're staying away, aren't you? You think I'm just infatuated with you like a flirty teenager. But that's not it at all, sensei."

"Oh, really?" he said. "You're at the age where you still don't know yourself, Haruno-san. Don't think your immature idea of love complies with mine."

"You're too cruel, sensei," she said, and she turned her back to him. She opened the door and began stepping out. "You really are mean to me."

Then she looked back and cried, "But you know… for what I know, I'm in love with you, Sasuke-kun! I've been in love with you for years, you just could never take me seriously!" She quickly flipped her head back and began walking quickly away from the classroom.

She was crying.

"Dammit," he swore under his breath. "Even now, I can't leave her alone…"

He ran after her, and in the abandoned hallway, the teacher and student shared a kiss that had been too long in the waiting, wet with her tears and passionate with what he had held in for far too much time.

But this was only temporary, because he knew that they could never be together in the end.

* * *

[A/N] I kind of want to write a real, full on one-shot story for this. Would you guys read it? :P (I love reading manga about Teacher-Student relationships.)


	47. Kissing  well, it's an airport, so

**Kissing - Well, it's an airport, so…**

(for TheAlphabet, who always has such good ideas/suggestions for me.)

* * *

To: Miss Pig (Yamanaka Ino)

Subject: KYAAAAAA!

.

Kya. Okay, so, here's the situation:

I'm not saying it's absolutely necessary, but when you're in the airport, it's kind of a given that you should confess to the person you like (who is leaving) before they get on their plane, right? You know? Like they do in the movies and in manga?

But I really didn't expect HIM to be there. HIM! HIM of all people! HIM!

But he was. I was really happy.

He even shouted my name! Super loud! "Sakura!"

And I turned around and he was just standing there. I swear, he was blushing so hard, even though he'll deny it if you ask. And then he just opened his arms and of course, I ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

Then he said, "Sakura… don't leave." HE'S SOOOO ROMANTIC!

But I played it cool, like, "What are you saying? Why?"

And he was like, "Because I need you here."

So I said, like a joke, "What for?" I was trying to get him to really confess you know, not be all vague. I love teasing him.

And finally he said, "Because I… I…"

"Yeahhhhh?"

THEN HE SAID IT! "I like you."

I was kind of disappointed. THAT'S IT? HE JUST SAYS "LIKE"? He's such a shy Japanese.

But it's okay, because then we kissed. It was a really passionate one… He's shy about saying "I love you" but he can kiss so intensely in front of so many people… It was a little embarrassing, but wow, he was good.

Ahh! He's calling me! Bye! See you tomorrow!

. . .

Yamanaka Ino just smiled at the screen. "Finally," she muttered, and turned off the computer.

* * *

[A/N] I've started writing the chapterfic for the Uchiha-sensei x student Sakura situation. Hehe. Should I post what I have now or wait a little?  
Also, I have discovered Japanese seiyuu are friggin amazing. Italy (Hetalia) and Ulquiorra (Bleach) have the same Japanese voice actor. Ohmashiz, right?


	48. Kissing because it's romantic

**Kissing because it's romantic.**

(for Spatulaxoxo~)

* * *

"Oh, wow," Sakura breathed as she looked out of the ferris wheel cabin with wide green eyes. "Look at the view, Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha survivor was, as expected, rather indifferent to the view of the city their seating offered. Instead, his dark gaze was focused on the girl's excited expression: her pink cheeks, bright green eyes, and especially her lips, pulled into a happy smile, strongly attracted him. Maybe it was the proximity of their bodies in this small enclosed space, or maybe he was just too madly in love with her (though he would never admit it), but he just couldn't resist her any longer.

Sakura suddenly found herself in her lover's arms. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Shh." He bent his head and kissed her neck.

She reveled in the stimulating feeling of his warm lips on her throat, and she wondered if Sasuke knew about the legend of the ferris wheel.

_-If a couple kisses when they're at the very top…-_

She turned to look at him, and for a timeless second, their eyes were locked. Everything: their hearts, unsaid words, sweet love, passed through their gazes.

Then softly, ever so gently, their lips met.

-…_they will be blessed with eternal happiness.-_

(Although they both knew they wouldn't need a superstitious kiss to make that dream come true.)

* * *

[A/N] Sorry, I just couldn't resist using the Ferris Wheel situation.


	49. Kissing after a break up

**Kissing after a breakup.**

(thanks for the idea, Glitterfied Forest! never would've thought of this on my own...)

* * *

"Let's break up."

Sasuke dropped the tomato he was washing into the sink. He whirled around and glared at his girlfriend of three months. "Aa?" _Excuse me, but what the hell did you just say?_

Sakura let out a deep sigh. "Sasuke-kun… You just don't care enough about me. I mean, when I confessed, all you said was, 'Aa.' You don't really like me, so I'm not going to force you to be with me anymore." Her green eye shimmered with tears as she turned her back to him. "So goodbye, Sasuke-kun. Thank you."

Sasuke instinctively reached for her hand and grabbed it tightly to prevent her from getting any further away.

He spoke haltingly. "I wouldn't… agree to be your boyfriend… if I didn't… " There was a long pause.

Sakura looked back at him. Sasuke was a faint red.

"If you didn't…?" she urged him to continue.

"If I didn't… mind it."

Sakura was disappointed. "That's all, Sasuke-kun? I was expecting better." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and put the little bottle of fake teardrops on the counter. "Well, it's good enough, I guess. It's _you_, after all."

"You tricked me." Again, said in a deadpan manner, but his narrowed eyes were enough to tell Sakura he was angry.

"I just wanted to see how you really felt!" she said quickly, putting up her hands as a shield.

It was a failure; he pushed her hands down and grabbed the back of her head. Sakura flinched and closed her eyes—would he bash her head against the counter? Was he going to hit her with his favorite cooking recipe book? Maybe throw her out the window?

He kissed her instead.

_(Because I love you, you idiot. Don't make me say it.)_

* * *

[A/N] Sasu-chan no baka! Aw, well. It IS really hard to imagine Sasuke saying something like "Suki da!" (I like you!), though.  
I'm going to parody Nigahiga for a sec: Write a review below and you could be responsible for the next drabble! Send in any suggestions, guys, I want this to be more interactive with the readers. :)


	50. Kissing to convey what doesn't need to

**Kissing to convey what doesn't need to be said.**

(angst warning! / in honor of one of my favorite pairings from Fruits Basket… can you guess which?)

* * *

Why did she always cry like that?

"Do you love me?" she screamed hysterically. In her hand, an empty flower vase was unsteadily held, ready to be flung if she didn't get the answer she wanted. "Answer me!"

He roughly took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was salty with her tears and bitter with their mingled pain.

The porcelain weapon fell from her shaking fingers and crashed to the floor.

Neither cared to even give the wreckage so much as a glance, so caught up were they in the sensual collision of lips.

He broke away to ask in a husky whisper, "Do you understand?"

She nodded as more tears slid down her pale cheeks, and she reached up to kiss him again.

_I'm sorry._

_If you're here, I don't need anything else._

_Please don't ever abandon me._

_I love you so much I can't stand it._

* * *

[A/N] Sometimes it's very hard to say how you feel... Anyway, I put up a dark one this time since I felt like there was a whole lot of fluff lately. I'm in the process of writing a few more based on the suggestions from the reviews, so wait a bit more! :D Thanks for all the support!  
On another note, anybody else obsessed with Fukkireta? It's the new Carmelldansen, pretty much. I love the Hetalia ones. :)


	51. Kissing because she needs it

**Kissing because she needs it.**

(for ResistanceBlade, who so adamantly wanted a dark one~ here you go! Might not live up to your expectations though, sorry.)

* * *

"Sakura—"

The girl was screaming, ramming one fist against the grass and her other hand holding her bleeding stomach. The crimson of her blood was spreading through her clothes, coating her pale, shaking fingers with scarlet. "It hurts, Sasuke-kun, _it hurts_!"

She was beginning to thrash wildly. "Calm down, Sakura!" he yelled. With one quick movement, he had her pinned to the ground. She looked up at him warily, tears streaming from her green eyes like an endless river of pain. "It's okay," he whispered, "I'm here."

Sasuke tore open the bottom of Sakura's shirt, ignoring her weak protests. This was no time for embarrassment to take precedence. He pulled his own shirt over his head and began ripping it into one long cloth, which he tightly wound around her bleeding stomach, hoping to staunch the rapid blood flow.

The putrid smell of the dead ninja around them was making him sick. When he was sure she had calmed down enough, he carefully picked her up and searched for a place they could stay for a little while. The sky was rumbling ominously; Sasuke knew they needed to find shelter quickly before the rain began falling.

"Sasuke-kun…" she suddenly whispered, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm here," he answered her in a raspy voice. He was exhausted, but he had to protect this girl, no matter what—he would not allow his most important people to die.

She looked up at him, one hand weakly reaching up to touch his cheek. "Sasuke-kun…" Her green eyes were swollen with tears, her fingers covered in blood.

He knew what she wanted.

Without hesitation, he gently tilted his head towards hers and for a brief moment, their lips touched—a short, bittersweet kiss, tasting of her own blood. As he pulled away, he whispered, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll definitely protect you."

She smiled and let herself fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

[A/N] I feel like Sasu-chan might've really done something like this had he stayed and developed his relationships a bit further... you know? :'(  
COME BACK SASU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN...! We're all waiting! 待っているよ**。**


	52. Kissing because she belongs to you

**Kissing because she belongs to **_**you**_**, dammit!**

(for VictimOfYourOwnCreation because he's an IDIOT. rawr. And also pinay-of-series, because you're insane [and I love it], and PinoyHeart165 because I kinda used your idea. And also cutecookiechick, because you ALWAYS review, and it makes me super happy. And holy crap this is a long dedication, I'll stop here.)

* * *

"Lee-san…"

"I will forever chase you, with my heart, with my soul! You are the light of my darkness, the fire of my candle, the beak of my bird, even the youth of my sens—!"

The lad in the green jumpsuit was suddenly airborne before he could finish the phrase. Sakura watched the poor boy crash into the trunk of a tree a few hundred feet away.

Cringing, she asked, "Sasuke-kun, was that really necessary?" Seriously, he needed to learn that violence was _not_ always the answer.

"Yes," the boy who had appeared beside her answered coolly.

"Poor Lee-san." She eyed the KO'd boy sympathetically.

"He was... flirting." Dark eyes narrowed.

She sighed. "Um, actually, he was just reading me a poem he wrote."

He blinked a few times. "…Hn."

"So…"

Sasuke spared her a glance.

"Can I take this as a sign you like me?" Sakura asked him, green eyes bright with hope.

In response, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her.

"Don't let other guys touch you," he said quietly (er, sheepishly) as he pulled away, before turning and walking (er, sprinting) away.

Sakura just blinked a couple times as she watched her teammate flee. Had _the _Uchiha Sasuke just… blushed? The apocalypse was coming, she was sure.

Well, at least she'd have kissed him before she died, she thought with a dismissive shrug, and then she began heading home so she could record this incident in her SASUSAKU FOREVER diary.

* * *

[A/N] For some reason I feel like this really sucked XD I will work harder next time! I apologize for my failure as a writer and for not updating for a long time… Really, I'm sorry…

Actually, dear readers, I have a very humble (LOL, NOT.) request to make of you all.

There's this amazing story that I really like and the author's being a total OROKANA BAKAYAROU (yes, you know who you are), and he said he doesn't want to continue it, which causes me some _very_ bitter tears. I recommend it with my entire heart and soul; it's an AU and beautifully written (and sasusaku *winkwinknudgenudgepokepoke*). So… read it? And leave a kind review or two or thousand for him? :D If you do, I'll try to update more frequently! As a thank you! CUZ I SERIOUSLY LOVE THAT STORY PLEASE SAVE MEEEE, it just started getting –really- good, too. It's "Black Roses and Angel Witches" by VictimOfYourOwnCreation… GOGOGO! It's in my Favorites list :D


	53. Kissing her because she's a goddess

**Kissing her because she's a freaking goddess.**

* * *

His dark eyes, slightly bloodshot from nights of insomnia, couldn't pull away from the sight of her sleeping face. He bent his head and kissed her closed eyes, her warm cheek, her soft neck, impressing his love on her through his lips against her bare skin. The familiar smell of her bath soap, a floral scent, entered his nostrils as he pressed his cheek against hers for a moment. Unconsciously, he matched his pace of breath to hers.

Her nightly figure was exquisite. The moonlight danced on her body, giving the gentle curves covered by the thin bed sheet a silver gleam. The image of her naked body lying on the bed looked like a Renaissance painting, a masterpiece of color and softness.

Sasuke repositioned himself closer to her so only a few inches separated the two. He caressed her cheek with a gentleness he had never used before, never even known he had possessed until this quiet moonlit evening. Something about Sakura brought out things from within him that he had never thought to exist.

He kissed her lips once more before he let his eyes close, and he drifted to sleep in the warmth of the most beautiful girl he knew.

* * *

[A/N] (-_-;)


End file.
